Computing devices may be equipped with one or more connectors that may provide connection, communication, and a power supply to a device. Such computing devices may use the connectors for various communications, including transferring and/or receiving signals. Examples of such computing devices may include, among others, personal computers, tablet computers, and smartphones.
A connector may receive and transmit various types of signals complying with different standards, including, for example, Universal Serial Bus (USB) for data, Display Port (DP) for video, PCIe, and Audio Interface, among others.